hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy's Spider
This is the fifth episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, the sixth season of the series. In this episode, Izzy comes back to cameo and give everyone special challenges. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 12:11 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 12:11 AwesomeTD * ': "" * ': "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" * ': "We had Elsa and Anna host" * ': "In an epic FROZEN-based episode" * ': "In fact, the entire episode was frozen" * : "That's right!" * ': "Well anyway, since this season is an all new cast..." * ': "We might have some cameos here" * ': "So yeah, guess what we are doing here today" * ': "Find out today on..." * ': "Total" * ': "Drama" * ': "PAHKITEW Island!" Theme Song 12:14 TDfan10 (sugar) conf* That's right! I'm still here! Yeah Baby! 12:14 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay guys, is that Izzy?" 12:14 Glenn31 (Amy) : Sugar annoys me 12:14 TDfan10 * HI! 12:14 Scottney + Fang (ella) Yay! Snow White! 12:14 AwesomeTD * ': "Hello Izzy" 12:14 TDfan10 (samey) Amy, be nice 12:14 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *conf* I need my fire can! 12:14 TDfan10 * HI! 12:14 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : I'm soo frozen 12:14 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay guys Izzy is doing the challenges today" 12:14 Glenn31 (Amy) : Why is Ella still here? 12:15 TrueCobalion (Max) : That frozen battle was action packed and helps my quest for the million! 12:16 Teamdarkfan4 (jasmine) Hi Amy 12:16 Glenn31 (Amy) : Hi Jasmine :D 12:16 TDfan10 * Ok! so......today there will be a creepy challenge! 12:16 Scottney + Fang (ella) I Jasmine 12:16 TrueCobalion (sky) : A creepy challenge? 12:16 AwesomeTD BOMBS - (cody) (mike) (blaineley) (fang) (ezekiel) - GRENADES - (dave) (leonard) (max) (shawn) (topher) - CANNONBALLS - (amy) (ella) (jasmine) (samey) (sky) (sugar) - 12:16 TDfan10 I'm sky 12:16 Teamdarkfan4 (jasmine) Since your team captain who is off next 12:16 Glenn31 (Amy) : IDK, Sugar? 12:16 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay Izzy, you now have control of the challenges" 12:16 TDfan10 * MWHAHAHAHA 12:16 AwesomeTD * ': "I will just score the points" 12:16 TrueCobalion oh 12:16 TDfan10 * kk 12:17 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO CAMP CAVES 12:17 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Okay the cave 12:17 TDfan10 * So....today you will chase my friend, Pahkitew Spider! 12:17 TrueCobalion (Max) : I thought it was spider you? 12:17 AwesomeTD * ': "Nope" * ': "Who said that?" 12:17 Glenn31 (Amy) : Sp-sp-sp-spdiers? 12:17 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Spider? 12:17 TrueCobalion (Max) : Blaineley did! 12:17 AwesomeTD * ': "Looks like someone is afraid" 12:18 TrueCobalion (Blaineley) : I did not! 12:18 Glenn31 (Amy) : I'm not afraid (Amy) : Spiders are.... cute 12:18 TrueCobalion oh wait dark is blaine 12:18 TDfan10 * I will face you against your worst fear! 12:18 TrueCobalion confusion 12:18 Teamdarkfan4 you can do her 12:18 TrueCobalion Oh (Max) : Did too 12:18 TDfan10 * Amy? You are afraid of spiders! 12:18 TrueCobalion (blaineley) : *slaps Max* 12:19 Scottney + Fang (topher) Yes She Is 12:19 Glenn31 (Amy) : No (Amy) : I.... love spiders (Amy) : Heh heh 12:19 TDfan10 * so.....all you have to do is try and find the spider, grab some of it's hair, and bring it back to me, If you do, your team gets a point 12:19 TrueCobalion (Max) : *conf* Blaineley or Zeke? 12:19 Glenn31 (Amy) : N-n-n-no problem 12:19 TDfan10 * GO! 12:19 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Ok 12:19 Glenn31 (Amy) : *walks into cave* Spiders! 12:19 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) A spider eh 12:19 TDfan10 (sugar) You got this Amy 12:19 Scottney + Fang (topher) *walks into cave* 12:20 TDfan10 not you 12:20 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) *walks in* 12:20 Glenn31 (Amy) : HEY YOU! GIVE ME SOME HAIR! 12:20 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *walks into cave* 12:20 AwesomeTD * ': "Yeah, first one to find the spider wins for their team" 12:20 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : WHERE IS YOUR NEST! 12:20 Glenn31 (Amy) : *can be heard violently beating up a spider* 12:20 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *spider call* 12:20 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) Using my senses that way 12:20 TrueCobalion (shawn) : *follows the noise* 12:20 Glenn31 (Amy) : *walks out of cave with a clump of hair* 12:20 TDfan10 (spider) : crawls without being detected* 12:20 TrueCobalion (shawn) : Thanks amy! *grabs hair but misses* (shawn) : Woops! 12:20 Glenn31 (Amy) : *gives hair to Izzy* 12:20 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) *Whistles*spider 12:21 TDfan10 * ok! AMY WINS! 12:21 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay Cannonballs wins again" 12:21 Glenn31 (Amy) : That spider was so.... cute 12:21 TDfan10 * so now the tiebreaker! Between Grenades and Bombs 12:21 Scottney + Fang (ella) Yay! We win again! 12:22 TrueCobalion (shawn) : Ugh 12:22 Teamdarkfan4 (jasmine) Yes (manitoba) Ok 12:22 TDfan10 * This time, you have to is............get the spiders marshmallow bag! GO! 12:22 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) *Uses rope* 12:22 TDfan10 (samey) Nice Amy* high fives Amy* 12:22 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : *runs to find nest* (Shawn) : *spider call* 12:23 TDfan10 (spider) : hides candy* 12:23 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Mr Spider... can I have your marshmallows? Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 12:23 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : I have egg things Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 12:23 TDfan10 (spider) : beats Shawn up* 12:23 TrueCobalion (shawn) : x_X (Max) : *jumps on spiders abdomen* 12:24 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) *Ropes marshmallows* 12:24 TDfan10 (spider) : UGH! 12:24 TrueCobalion (Max) : GIVE ME THE CANDY! 12:24 TDfan10 (spider) : gives candy to Max* 12:24 TrueCobalion (Max) : *snatches candy from Manitobba* 12:24 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) *ropes Max* 12:24 TrueCobalion (max) : Thank you spider 12:24 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay Max is winning" 12:24 TrueCobalion (Max) : Spider HELP 12:24 TDfan10 (spider) : makes spider noises 12:24 TrueCobalion (Max) : ATTACK MANITOBA! 12:24 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) *Runs8 12:25 TrueCobalion (Max) : I still have the candy! 12:25 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) Wait a minute 12:25 TDfan10 (spider) : Attacks Manitoba 12:25 TrueCobalion (Max) : *slips through rope and runs* 12:25 Teamdarkfan4 (vito) *Attacks Spider* 12:25 TrueCobalion (Max) : Thanks spider! *gives candy to izzy*' 12:25 TDfan10 (spider) : Tackles Vito* 12:25 AwesomeTD * ': "Oh no!" 12:25 Teamdarkfan4 (vito) *Punches spiders eye* 12:25 TDfan10 * nope! I said Marshmallows not candy! 12:25 TrueCobalion (Max) : STUPID SPIDER *runs back in* 12:25 TDfan10 * go back! 12:26 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) You mean this Izzy *Gives marshmallowa* 12:26 TrueCobalion (Max) : *throws candy at Manitoba* (Max) : *snatches it* 12:26 TDfan10 * MANITOBA WINS! 12:26 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) Yes 12:26 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay then Bombs get 2nd place" * ': "Now for the losers" GRENADES - (dave) (leonard) (max) (shawn) (topher) - 12:27 TrueCobalion (Max) : Ugh 12:27 AwesomeTD * ': "Sorry guys, you guys are losing someone off tonight" 12:27 TDfan10 (sugar) HAHA! Amy's awesome skills won for us! 12:27 AwesomeTD * ': "Now to see who goes!" 12:27 Scottney + Fang (topher) Ugh 12:27 AwesomeTD * ': "First Grenade to touch Izzy wins!" 12:27 Teamdarkfan4 (dave) -_- (dave) *Touches* 12:27 TDfan10 * runs* 12:27 TrueCobalion (Max) : *touches izzy* 12:27 AwesomeTD * ': "Dave is safe" 12:27 TrueCobalion (Max) : *runs* 12:27 AwesomeTD GRENADES - (dave) SAFE (leonard) (max) (shawn) (topher) - 12:28 Teamdarkfan4 (dave) Yes 12:28 TrueCobalion (Max) : Ugh 12:28 AwesomeTD * ': "First one to pull Izzy hair wins" 12:28 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) *Pulls* 12:28 TrueCobalion (Max) : *pulls hair* 12:28 TDfan10 * NO! 12:28 AwesomeTD * ': "Wizard wins" 12:28 Scottney + Fang (topher) *pulls* 12:28 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) WOOHOO 12:28 AwesomeTD GRENADES - (dave) SAFE (leonard) SAFE (max) (shawn) (topher) - 12:28 TrueCobalion (Max) : ... 12:28 AwesomeTD * ': "First one to do something crazy for Izzy wins" 12:28 TDfan10 * runs* 12:28 TrueCobalion (Max) : *gives izzy tnt* 12:28 AwesomeTD * ': "Max is safe" 12:29 TrueCobalion (Max) : :D 12:29 AwesomeTD GRENADES - (dave) SAFE (leonard) SAFE (max) SAFE (shawn) (topher) - 12:29 TDfan10 * Shawn and Topher, BYE! 12:29 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Someone 12:29 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay then last challenge" 12:29 TrueCobalion (shawn) : Not two 12:29 AwesomeTD * ': "Topher and weirdo, ready?" 12:29 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Weirdo? 12:29 Scottney + Fang (topher) Yes 12:29 AwesomeTD * ': "First one to say I LOVE IZZY wins! :D " 12:29 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : I LOVE IZZY 12:29 Scottney + Fang (topher) I LOVE IZZY 12:29 AwesomeTD * ': "weirdo wins" 12:29 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : See ya Chris lover! 12:29 AwesomeTD * ': "Topher is OUT" 12:30 Scottney + Fang (topher) Well then bye 12:30 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay then that's it!" * ': "See you next time on..." 12:30 Scottney + Fang (topher) I will be back 12:30 AwesomeTD * ': "No you won't" * ': "On" * ': "Total" * ': "Drama" 12:30 TDfan10 * Pahkitew Island!!! 12:30 AwesomeTD * ': "ROLEPLAY" 12:30 Glenn31 (Amy) : Bye! 12:30 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Episodes